The Best and Last Christmas
by ilostmyplace
Summary: She was sick, her Christmas was miserable, but her uncle changed all that. The only thing he did was give her a red haired doll. HinataSasori.
1. The Terrible Dance and Wonderful Gift

So, I was thinking of a Christmas one shot to make, needless to say I didn't come up with a one shot, but a short story. Starting today, I'll be posting my Naruto version of the Nut Cracker, it's one of my favorite stories, the last chapter will be posted on the 25th. Of course this is a story about Hinata, those are just the stories I make, though I'm thinking of making another story with a different pairing, give me suggestions, and I will post it along with the last chapter of this on Christmas. Also, since it's an AU, You are warned of OOC-ness.

I hope everyone enjoys.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto does, nor do I own The Nut Cracker and The King of Mice, by E.T.A. Hoffman

**Title: The Best and Last Christmas**

**Rating: T**

**Type: Short Multi-Chapter Story**

**Authoress: Ilostmyplace**

**Description: She was sick, her Christmas was miserable, but her uncle changed all that. The only thing he did was give her a red haired doll.**

**Chapter one:**

**The Terrible Dance and Wonderful Gift.**

There she sat, like a perfect doll, her dress a dark blue with dark purple accents. Everyone around her chatted and danced, having a great time, looking at the grand tree she had helped decorate, it's dark green contrasting to the bright lights and gold garland. Her pale eyes drank in all the pretty fabrics and pretty faces of the party, wishing that someone would ask her to dance, or talk to her. However the long, curly, dark haired girl was ignored, sitting on the over stuffed white couch, that made her pale skin look that much more like a china doll's.

She wasn't allowed to partake in the party very much, too much excitement was bad for her, so she was constantly ordered to sit by her father, who had wanted her to stay in her room, though she had begged to be down with everyone else. He had said if she showed any signs of coughing, or getting weak, he was put her into her room to rest and she could not come out the rest of the night. She knew he was worried for her, after losing her mother years earlier, and then finding out she was very sick, he didn't want to lose her as well. So, the pretty, doll like girl of sixteen, silently watched kids of her own age interact with each other and have a good time. How she wished she could be like them.

A frown marred her features, as a heavy sigh escaped her lips. The music was so cheery, yet it only managed to dampen her already dwindling spirit. She didn't know how it was possible to be in a big room full of people, but feel so terribly alone. Closing her eyes she leaned back more against the couch, wishing that she were better, though the doctors said it was a slim chance she would ever be fully healthy again. Soon she started to drift off, the sounds around her becoming a distant muddle that made no sense at all. She didn't know how long she sat there, falling in and out of the real world, next thing she knew though, someone was gently shaking her.

Opening her eyes slowly, blinking a few times so she could see properly, she came face to chest with a person who was standing in front of the couch. Looking up a smile broke out onto her face. "Uncle Hizashi!" She cried, trowing herself from the couch, and hugging him tightly, with a great amount of enthusiasm. Her uncle lived so far away and she didn't get to see him very much, he was the only one who didn't treat her as if there was something wrong with her, she loved it. "Hinata, how are you Darling?" He asked, a smiled on his face as he hugged her back.

"I'm great now that you're here!" She exclaimed happily, pulling away from him, feeling an itch in the back of her throat, though she refused to cough. "What did you bring me?" Her question was innocent, Hinata's uncle always brought her sister, and her gifts when he would visit. The older man laughed merrily at his oldest niece's enthusiasm, he was well aware of how her father treated her, and made it clear he did not agree, it was part of the reason he hardly got to see his two nieces. He and his brother bickered far too much.

"Be patient, I'll give you your gift later, first I'd like to show you something I've made. I think you will like it. Come on to the dance floor." He said motioning for her to follow, people were already curious as to what was going, Hinata's cousin Neji was attending to two big boxes. Standing at the front of the circle that was starting, around the clear area of the living room that people were dancing it, murmurs ran through the small crowd. "I hope everyone has been having a good time, though I'd like to interrupt the party to show off my latest creations." Her uncle said, as he nodded to Neji.

Unlocking both of the boxes and opening the doors inside her revealed two people, who in actuality were two life like, robotic, dolls. Her uncle unloaded the male doll, while Neji handled the female, since it was smaller. The dolls were both stood in front of each other, they looked like people from a ball or something. The female doll was dressed in a breathtaking dark green dress that touched the floor, her hair was dark brown and left down in thick curls, a pair of matching brown eyes made her face look terribly young but extremely feminine. The male was the same way, dressed in a formal suite, his hair was jet black, though he had bright blue eyes and like the female he looked young but oddly masculine at the same time.

Hizashi flipped a switch on the necks of both the dolls, it took a minute, but they both stopped standing ram rod straight. The male bowed to the female, who giggled a bit and smiled before holding out her hand, which the male doll took. Hinata had read about these sorts of things, people were working on making realistic dolls for decoration that could entertain and even interact with people a little bit. The music kept playing as the two started to dance, it was so fluid Hinata thought she was looking at a real pair of people, the only thing that showed they were fake were their joints, and the lack of expression while they danced.

It was breath taking, the female doll's dress flowed around her stunningly, none of the movements were jerky, even when the male doll dipped the female. The balance was amazing, neither of them wobbled or missed a beat. The dancing was almost so perfect that it was sinful, Hinata didn't know anyone who could truly dance so well. However when the music that was playing stopped the two dolls broke apart and ceased to move. However, when people started clapping they both came to life once again, the male bowed and the female curtsied, like they knew they were being praised and that they had done a good job, faces smiling.

However once Hizashi flipped the switches again, they raised to stand ram rod straight, faces going into a neutral look as their eyes closed. The dolls were packed back in their boxes, while Neji left and then returned with two boxes. "Hinata, Hanabi, please come here." He said, holding both of the boxes, that were fairly big. Slowly Hinata stepped forward her sister coming from somewhere else in the crowd. Both stopped in front of Neji, as he looked back to his father, who nodded his head.

"Merry Christmas, I hope you like your gifts, Dad and I worked on them really hard." He gave a small smile, which was rare, Hinata's cousin was always so serious, no matter what he did, even as he presented the gifts to them he'd been serious. Hinata recieved the box Neji held in his right arm, while Hanabi got the one in his left. Neither of the girls bothered to wait to rip the wrapping off. Hanabi was the first to say something, she had gotten a doll horse the looked very life like, and when turned on would also act like a horse. It was easy to see she loved the gift by the way she held the animal, then again horses were her favorite.

Hinata opened the box that held her gift, she gasped. Laying safely cradled in the box, cushioned by colorful tissue paper, was a male doll. His hair was red-ish brown, and his eyes were amazing they seemed to be an amber-ish red color. He was beautifully crafted for something so small, there was so much detail in his features, his lips had tiny lines, his eyes even had eye lashes. It almost seemed ridiculous how real the small thing was, it must have taken hours to craft him so perfectly. Even his clothes were real, a small black shirt, with a pair of jeans. He even had shoes!

However Hinata did notice he wasn't made from the same materials that Hanabi's present was, or that the dolls were made out of. He was made of wood, and smelled like such. "His name is Sasori, I spent a lot of time on him, I haven't made a doll from that sort of material for a very long time." Hizashi said, picking the doll up out of the box. "He's the last doll I'll ever make like this, and instead of selling him, I wanted to give him to someone who would take care of him." It was obvious that Hizashi had spent a lot of time on the doll, it showed in the way he carefully handled him. "Do you like him?"

Hinata gingerly took the doll as her uncle handed it to her. "I love it, I promise to take care of him, he's perfect." She couldn't believe her uncle would give her something he had spent so much time on, and had put so much effort into. "I knew you would." He said smiling, watching his teenaged niece carefully handle his gift. "Merry Christmas." Her uncle said, placing his hand on her head and giving her hair a bit of a ruffle.

After that the party went on as it had before, though people were talking to Hinata now, wanting to see the master piece her uncle had given her. It was no secret that he was a great doll maker, and that his company was famous. Anything specially made by him cost an arm and a leg. Everything seemed to have turned around for Hinata, she wasn't lonely anymore, sitting on her couch, she was actually having a good time talking to people, hanging on to the doll she was given, examining and admiring it. It really was a handsome doll, too bad it wasn't real.

Hanabi glared at the back of her sister's head, not liking that she was getting so much attention and that she had gotten a better gift. It wasn't fair! Her sister wasn't suppose to get so much attention anyway, it was bad for her! Walking over to her older sister she smiled, reaching out and grabbing hold of Sasori. "Hinata, let me see your doll." She said sweetly starting to pull. "No." Hinata replied, starting to pull back, not wanting to chance getting the special doll broken. "Come on Hinata, I only want to look at it!" Hanabi pulled harder.

"You look with your eyes, not your hands!" Hinata exclaimed, pulling back, the next thing she knew she heard her fathers voice loud and commanding. She let go of the doll startled, as did Hanabi, the item fell to the hard wood floor with a loud thud. Everyone fell silent as Hinata gave an upset cry, slipping of the couch and kneeling on the floor picking up her doll, only to see one of the arms had come off. "Look what you did Hanabi!" She said angrily, she couldn't believe her sister would do that to her!

Her uncle was going to be so upset, how could she tell him she's gotten the doll broken, she'd just gotten it and said she would take care of it. Hinata felt the burning and itching at the back of her throat, and the next thing she knew, she thought she would cough up a lung. Placing her hand over her mouth, she could feel the warm liquid splatter into her hand, it was blood, she could already taste the metallic liquid. She knew her father was yelling at her sister, as someone place a hand on her back, trying to help her up, though she couldn't stand from her constant coughing. It hurt so much, she though something in her chest was being shredded.

Clutching the doll to her, keeping her hand over her mouth as she squeezed her eyes shut, willing the pain to stop, she felt some one pick her up bridle style and start carrying her. Hinata couldn't fight, too busy trying to gasp for breath and to coughing. She knew she was being carried upstairs from the steps, which means she was going to be imprisoned in her room the rest of the night. Finally she opened her eyes as she was laid on her bed, starting to get a little control over her coughing. She saw Neji leave the room, and her uncle standing by her bed, taking hold of her hand that was attached to the arm that held Sasori.

Neji came back with a cup of water and a warm we wash cloth. Taking a drink Hinata's coughing started to calm as she wiped her other hand off on the wash cloth. "Ah-I'm suh-sorry. I didn't mean to get Suh-Sasori broken." Her voice was strained and breaking as she talked, she was so upset about the whole ordeal. "It's alright Hinata, it wasn't your fault, can I see Sasori?" Her uncle asked, and Hinata reluctantly handed over the broken doll along with his disconnected arm. Hmming, slightly Hizashi looked the doll over before pulling a handkerchief out of his pocket, then making a sling for the dolls arm.

"I can't fix him completely right now, but this will hold him together until I can later tonight. Is it alright if I take him with me?" The older man asked, looking at his niece, who just nodded, she wasn't about to argue with her uncle on the matter. "Alright, I'll have him fixed for tomorrow, don't worry about it, I'm not mad at you, I know your sister had a hand in it, I saw the whole thing." Her uncle reassured her, knowing that she still probably though he was furious with her. "Now, I want you to get some rest, that way you can be up early tomorrow for breakfast." He said smiling, and leaning over to give his niece a peck on the forehead, a bit worried by the lack of response he got from her.

However, before Hizashi fully pulled away Hinata wrapped her arms around his shoulders and gave him a quick hug. "Thank you Uncle." She said softly, before letting go and laying back in her bed, snuggling under the covers. "G'night Hinata, have sweet dreams. Come on Neji." Hizashi said as he started to leave the room. "Night Hinata, Neji said following his father, seeing Hinata wave at him, before he guessed she drifted off to sleep.

She didn't know how long she had lay there after she had changed into her pajamas, pretending to be asleep so no one would worry about her and constantly check if she was okay. She knew the party had ended after the incident, and that her father and uncle had talked for a while, she could hear their voices drift up the stairs because the house was deadly quite for the most part. Once the house fell totally silent, signaling her father and uncle had gone to sleep, Hinata could take it no longer.

Getting up she quietly tiptoed across her floor to her door, which creaked a bit as she opened it, she was almost afraid someone else would here it. Slowly and silently she crept down the hall, freezing when she saw her father's door was open. Painstakingly she watched where she slept, doing her best to step on the parts of the floor that wouldn't creak all that loud. She could feel her heart beat rapidly in her chest, she thought that her father would hear it and wake up as well.

Once she got past her fathers door, Hinata quickly made her way down the stairs, everything was dark except for the living room which was lit by her tree. Slowly she walked into the room and saw that Sasori was sitting under the tree, there was no longer a bandage around his arm, her uncle really had fixed him. She possessively picked up her gift, taking it to the couch and sitting down with him in her arms. "I'm so sorry Hanabi broke you, she never thinks before she does something." Hinata whispered, though she knew she wouldn't get a reply from him.

She laid down, cradling Sasori in her arms, she really was tired after practically coughing up a lung, and she was happy that Sasori was alright. Closing her eyes she relaxed, just resting her eyes, she was going to go back to her room in a little bit, just not right at that second. Soon however, Hinata fell asleep and as the clock in her living room struck twelve she started to shrink.


	2. Prince Charming? No, He's Just My Doll

I feel terrible, my internet went out and I couldn't post this chapter yesterday. So! That means you guys will be getting two chapters today. The other will be posted in a few hours, it'll be really late, but it will be done. Also, hopefully I should have at least one update for each of my stories very soon, cross your fingers. Also, sorry if any of the weapons I describe Sasori having, he doesn't really have, I haven't seen far enough into the anime with him, also sorry if he is terribly OOC too. Then again, this is an AU, a big one at that, so OOC is to be expected.

Big thanks to: DrownMySoul, Danimals21, Crystaldrops14, Kawaiiitahina123, Night Beauty, Fred Black, Niver.

Kawaii: D: Well, I just won't say anything then, the title I thought made it fairly obvious, but it will be a happy sad ending though, you'll just have to wait for tomorrow.

Niver: XD I'm sorry, I didn't mean for that to happen. I actually went off a limb and did this, I don't know that much about Sasori, besides what I've read off of Wiki, and what little I've seen of him on Naruto, which isn't much, because I stopped watching the episodes a month or two back. I'm only at the part where Gaara gets his happy ass kidnaped. D: When I watch more I hopefully plan to make more of this pairing, just because I love pairing people up with Hinata, may it be good or bad.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto does, nor do I own The Nut Cracker and The King of Mice, by E.T.A. Hoffman

**Title: The Best and Last Christmas**

**Rating: T**

**Type: Short Multi-Chapter Story**

**Authoress: Ilostmyplace**

**Description: She was sick, her Christmas was miserable, but her uncle changed all that. The only thing he did was give her a red haired doll.**

**Chapter Two:**

**Prince Charming? No, He's Just My Doll**

Hinata woke with a start, the ground shaking below her. With blurred vision she looked around, but she couldn't tell where she was, she had fallen asleep on the couch, but she was no longer there. Scrambling onto her feet, heart hammering in her chest, she had a hard time keeping balance. Some where in the distance she heard people yelling, and shakily she made her way towards the sound, if there were people they could help her, she had to get to them. Across the oddly cushioned ground she stumbled, the shaking still as intense as before.

As she kept moving towards the sound, she saw a dark hill come into view, it looked so tall, and she wasn't sure if she'd be able to climb it. Groaning she stumbled forward falling after a particularly hard tremor this was insane, she felt so disorientated, confused, and scared. The ground shaking under her was enough to make her sick, and she was frustrated because she wasn't getting close enough to the voices fast enough. Pushing herself up she felt the itch at the back of her throat that was slowly turning into a burning, but she tried to ignore it, swallowing thickly.

She continued to stumble towards the hill, finally reaching it after a long and strenuous time of trying to walk forward without falling to her knees. Hinata sort of ran into the hill actually, having half fallen the very short distance there was left to go, and just like she thought, the hill was made out of the same cushy material that felt like over stuffed fabric. Hinata furrowed her eyebrows together, trying her best to get fists full of the material since it was smooth, it was a bit hard and hurt her hands, but she managed to start climbing. What gave her relief was the ground drooped under her bare feet and made little stepping edges for her.

The climbing was hard and tedious, every time a tremor ripped through the ground she though she may slip and fall, but the yelling was getting louder, she was so close. Finally she was able to pull herself up over the edge, and what she saw she thought might make her heart burst. In front of her stood a massive tree, it wasn't just any tree though, it was her Christmas tree, she could tell by the ornaments that were on it. Her heart was going to burst, and she couldn't stop the vicious coughing that took over her body.

Collapsing to her knees, blood fell from her mouth with each cough, and when she opened her eyes, she made out blurry figures, but she knew they were fighting, it was hard to miss when people were charging at each other. The tremors weren't from an earth quake, or anything close to it, but from lights that the blurred figures seem to produce and try to hit each other with, and every time they missed and hit the ground quakes ripped through it.

She couldn't breath, she was sure she was going to die right there and then, her own blood covering her hands, while she coughed her throat raw. Hinata would have thought this was a nightmare, had she not felt the pain raping her body with every cough that forced itself from her lungs. She never saw the figure creeping up behind her, something sharp glinting because of the light produced by the tree, however she did notice a black shadow sailing over her. Doing her best to stand on her knees and turn behind her, she saw a blade go through the black figure, from the tall lithe one that jumped over her, though she could make out any really shapes, tears blurring her vision too much.

As the figure pushed the dead body down, and advanced on her, she thought her heart might stop. She was really going to die. An animalistic cry and cough wretched itself from her throat as the figure grabbed her roughly by the left upper arm, hauling her up. "Stupid girl, stop it, you're attracting a lot of attention by coughing all that blood up." The voice was deep, gruff, and commanding, for a moment startling Hinata into silence. She was shocked he hadn't killed her, she was sure he was going to.

Looking up at him, she gasped, even through her blurry vision she could see who it was, it was Sasori. There was no way she could miss the odd colored eyes, or the flaming red hair that her uncle had taken so much time to make seem real. Hinata blinked, and the tears that had come from her coughing finally fell over her eye lids trailing down her cheeks, making it easy for her to seem him now, see the glare that he was sending her way. She shivered, swearing her heart had stopped the past few moments and had just started to work again, she didn't know what to say. Then again, she didn't have a chance to say anything.

She didn't see it coming, but Sasori did, or he sensed it. A massive snake had launched its self a the pair, biting into the arm of the couch where the two had just been. Sasori had thrown Hinata aside, which sent her off the couch and plummeting towards the ground, this time she was sure she was going to die, there was no way she would survive, Sasori was nowhere to be found, and she didn't think he would save her again. But again she was mistaken as she felt her back collide with something hard, and then two doors slamming shut around her, caging her in a small cylinder barely big enough to fit her.

Hinata felt whatever held her come in harsh contact with the ground, she was almost happy she couldn't move much other wise she would have been jostled terribly and hurt a lot more than just hitting the back of her head against the wood that contained her. Though she was safe from the fall she felt a panic, she could hear the noises of the fight right outside of her wooden cocoon, it scared her, she was sure someone would crush her. Frantically she pushed against all sides of her prison, becoming more frantic as nothing opened to let her out. Giving a frustrated cry she rammed her body into the wood in front of her the best she could, it was a bit hard seeing as she didn't have much room to move, but the doors gave way.

As she sat up, she almost wished she hadn't opened the doors to the wooden puppet that had protected her, she came fact to face with a raging battle. Sasori had two long blades protruding from the palms of his hands, that he was using like swords, jumping and slashing at the giant snake that lunged for him. Atop the snake was a pale man, with long black hair, and bright yellow eyes; who laughed every time Sasori barely escaped being decimated by sharp fangs. As the red head landed on the ground, right after the snake had lunged for him and missed, he flung his left arm in the direction of the snake, like he was hitting something invisible, but his left arm opened up and a bunch of needles came out.

Most of the needles hit the huge snake, making it recoil angry and give an un-snake like screech, before lunging at Sasori blindly. It hurtled it's self with so much speed that Sasori couldn't even move, he was rammed into by the over sized serpent, who tossed his body into the air like a rag doll. It was easy to see that Sasori was disorientated, because as he rapidly fell towards the ground, the snake had its mouth wide open, fully intending to swallow Sasori whole.

Hinata gave a strangled cry as she watched the red head fall down the serpents throat with ease, she could even see a slight bulge from Sasori's body. Every one stopped then, the other dolls that had been under the tree fighting fell very still, as the pale man laughed harshly at his triumph. At that point Hinata had no clue what came over her, it made no sense, but she was enraged. Getting out of the puppet that she'd been protected in, she ran towards the big snake, not thinking, her body functioning on it's own. The snake caught her movements out of the corner of it's eye, and in a heart beat had its tail tightly wrapped around Hinata lifting her up.

Enraged she struggled as she was lifted closer to Sasori's murderer, he killed her doll, the one she said she would take care of but couldn't. He'd taken Sasori away from her, taken one of the few good things she had received, taken away what had actually made her normal and like everyone else for a little while that night. She didn't know what happened, how Sasori even came to life, but what she did know is that he was her's and he wasn't suppose to die, he was given to her! Call her possessive, yes she was, though it never really outerly showed, but she wasn't given something like Sasori before, something that was so special.

"Why are you struggling girl? Your prince charming is no more, do you really think you can kill me when he couldn't?" It wasn't obvious the snake man was amused at her fury, while she futilely struggled against his snake's hold. "He's not my Prince Charming, he's my doll, you had no right to take him away from me, you monster!" She screamed, kicking her legs, already knowing what was coming, she already could taste the blood, and she hadn't even spit any up yet.

"I would be more than willing to let you join him, but you're such a pretty thing?" Came the snake man's crackling voice before he started to laugh sadistically, as he reached out a hand to run his fingers along Hinata's cheeks. "Don't touch me!" She snarled, trying to back her head away, doing her best to suppress her coughing, her saliva tasted like blood, the back of her throat and lungs were burning viciously and it wouldn't stop, no matter how many times she swallowed her metallic tasting saliva. "Well, aren't you the resistant one?" The man cooed in his sickly crackling voice, running his cold pale fingers, against her slightly flushed cheeks.

When he touched her, Hinata acted as if she were burned, immediately she turned her head, trying to bite the snake man's hand. Again he laughed at her attempt of harming him, it was cute, though he had pulled his hand away far to fast. "Sasori would have been so proud of you, he always admired people who fought to the very end." He cooed, trying to purposely get her even more riled up, however it was the last straw, because when she went to retort a cough came out instead, more blood. She hated being so weak, why did she have to be sick, she didn't want to look like some helpless being when she already felt like one.

"Poor girl, you're so pathetic." He laughed as she coughed, though she tried to hold it in as well as she could. There was blood coating her lips, and with a sharp nail, he skimmed his index finger over her bottom lip. Just as he brought that finger to his mouth to lick the blood off, he was thrown from his huge snake. The large serpent fell forward, Hinata falling in his tail, as the throat of the huge thing was blown out. Flesh and scale flew everywhere, along with coating everything in blood. Hinata didn't know exactly what happened from there, as her head came in contact with the wooden floor.

Her head swam and all the sounds started to fade out, she tried to keep her eyes open. She heard the faint clashing of blades more than she saw it, as she desperately held on to reality, while being squished in to the ground by the snake's massive dead body. Hinata wanted to pass out, she felt abused, she'd cracked her head, been thrown around, coughed so much her innards hurt, but she couldn't stop thinking of Sasori, she knew he'd gotten out, she could feel it. Groaning she started to awkwardly wiggle and pull herself from under the dead body.

When she finally got free something came flying at her direction and skidded across the arm, it was an arm, one she recognized easily as Sasories, it was the one that had broken off earlier. A blade sticking out of it's palm was covered in blood. Hinata reached for the limb with shaky hands, while looking over to where it came from. What she saw caused her heart to stop. The snake man was standing over Sasori, a blade raised, poised to strike him right in the chest. She didn't know what she was doing as she once again rushed at the snake man, from behind this time. She had Sasori's disconnected arm and before she knew what she was doing she was behind the snake man.

The man brought the blade down for Sasori's chest, but it never made it, instead a shocked and pained looked crossed his face as he arched his back viciously. Blood came from his mouth as he tried to say something. Stumbling he turned around, revealing a gapping bloody hole in his back, and Hinata held Sasori's arm with the blade sticking out of his palm in her hands , hanging down a bit from having impaled the snake man with it. The pale man fell besides Sasori, who looked up at Hinata like he couldn't believe what he was seeing. All the fighters who had fallen still earlier and once again resumed their fighting when Sasori had gotten free, just stood there amazed. There were other snake like people who were shocked, as were those who she assumed were fighting on Sasori's side.

This wasn't how the fight was suppose to end, one was suppose to kill the other, the human girl wasn't suppose to end this war. But there she was, bloody blade and arm in hand, with the snake man dead on the ground. No one really knew how to act, but finally the other snake like people moved, closing in on Hinata and Sasori. Hinata was quickly on guard, ready to fight and mutilate them if she had to, but instead they bowed their heads to her, and lifted their leaders body's up and carried him away. The dolls that had been fighting for Sasori went motionless, and back into the spots from which they had came. That only left Hinata and Sasori to themselves.

Pushing himself up with his one hand, Hinata seemed to finally really notice him at that moment, she had seen him a bit before, but her mind was set of protecting him and paying back the favor. "Ah-I'm so sorry!" She said quickly collapsing to her knees to help him. "You're broken again because of me." She seemed very upset about him missing his arm again, never mind that she had just killed the enemy. Sasori started to laugh, it was odd because it wasn't really happy, but sort of relieved, and he looked at her like she was sort of stupid. Hinata didn't know why he was laughing, but it made her want to cry, and as soon as Sasori heard the little sniff he stopped his laughing.

"Don't you dare cry." He commanded firmly, reaching out for his arm, which Hinata reluctantly handed over. "I can fix myself, and y our worried because I've got no arm, how stupid can you be?" He asked, as he held his arm close to his shoulder socket and it reattached itself. Hinata didn't know what to say, nothing in her mind sounded good, as Sasori stood up. He offered his hand to Hinata, who took it and he helped her up. He said nothing as he dragged her along towards the tree.

"Wrap your arms around my neck and hold on tight." Sasori ordered, and Hinata awkwardly did as he said. Slowly she wrapped her arms around his neck, having to stand on her tippy toes a bit because she was trying to keep some distance between them. However, Sasori wrapped his left arm securely around her waste, and his right around her upper back, pulling her flush against his body, making her give a startled squeak, while he gave out a chuckle. Then as if by magic they started to float into the air, towards the branches of the trees.


	3. Just Stay With Me

Here's the third chapter, one more left!

Big thanks to: Rennie, DrownMySoul, Kawaiitahina123, Niver, and Crystaldrops14.

Rennie: I didn't mean to miss you in the last chapter, your review didn't show up until after I posted.

Niver: I'm sorry about the mistakes, I don't have my beta right now, and I have a terrible habit of never re-reading something after I write it. So if my spell check doesn't catch it, then I don't fix it. D: Hope my mistakes don't get in the way too much.

**Title: The Best and Last Christmas**

**Rating: T**

**Type: Short Multi-Chapter Story**

**Authoress: Ilostmyplace**

**Description: She was sick, her Christmas was miserable, but her uncle changed all that. The only thing he did was give her a red haired doll.**

**Chapter Three:**

**Just Stay With Me**

When Sasori landed, Hinata still securely in his arms he looked around at the snow land scape. "Come with me." He whispered in her ear before letting her go. Snow was lightly falling, and as flakes landed on Sasori's skin he started to become more real, losing his doll joints and getting human skin. He grabbed her hand and tugged it so she would follow. Hinata also noticed that Sasori was warm, not cool like wood should be, and that the snow she was walking on with her bare feet didn't feel cold either.

"Where are we going?" She asked in a soft voice, enchanted but the sparkling snow that was coating the green pieces of tree, that was slowly giving way to something else, though she wasn't sure what. "You'll see, just come on." He said, still walking in front of her, not looking back, though he gave her hand a squeeze as if to reassure her. She fell silent then. Finally they got through all the green, and what Hinata saw in front of her made her gasp in delight. A whole kingdom stood in front of her. Sasori stopped to let her admire the view.

There was a huge, the walls were pale blue, and the high cone roofs a pastel green, along the windows was a light pink to accent to the colors and make the stand out. There also seemed to be silver etched into the very walls, because when light reflected off the great castle it sparkled and shown brightly. There were also a million house surrounding the great castle, they were made of candy and cookies of all kinds. They reminded her of the ginger bread houses her mother use to make, and the sugar cookie star trees. It was so colorful and bright, she just couldn't believe it.

The path way leading into the village was made of green and red mints, that passed under a candy cane gate. The light posts were made of licorice, and what looked like plants were made up of taffy and gummy snacks. Lights were strung everywhere flashing, giving the place that much more of a cheery glow, she found it so hard to believe this was real, but there was no way it could have been fake. She could feel Sasori's hand in hers, the heat that came from his skin. She was pulled out of her amazement when he pulled on her hand.

Looking up at him she saw he no longer looked like a doll, but a real human of about nineteen. His skin was pale and flaw less, his amber red eyes stuck out sharply with his complection, though they made his flaming red hair look less shocking. He could actually smile at her now, which he did, and right then Hinata thought her heart melted. "Come on, or we'll be late." He said taking a step forward, and she just followed by his side, holding his hand. This was just so amazing she couldn't believe it.

If she had be breath taken just from the outside appearance, the people inside were phenomenal. People were bustling back and forth, talking and looking like they were getting ready for something. Woman were dressed in flowing ball gowns, that you would see in an old time movie. The colors ranged from the deepest greens to the brightest blues, it was just amazing. Not only were they dressed in ball gowns, but there were fairs dressed in these shiny loose fitting dresses, some woman who looked like ballerinas, then there were the woman that were in simpler dresses that had amazing patters on them and made the ball gowns look plain. The men were dressed from nice casual, to formal tuxes. Their ages raged from very young to very old, but they all seemed beautiful, not in the sense that they were all breathtaking, but they had this air of beauty around them.

As they walked down the mint path people stopped to look at the couple, making Hinata blush furiously, quiet murmurs were passed among the people as they passed, and unconsciously Hinata moved closer to Sasori for protection. Hinata really wasn't use to being the center of attention, for the most part people ignored her so she wouldn't get over excited and start coughing up blood. "Why are they staring and talking?" Hinata whispered to Sasori, who noticed how uneasy she was. "Because, as corny as it might sound, you are the most beautiful person they've ever seen." He whispered back, smiling when she blushed. There was more of a reason, but he wasn't going to say.

It didn't take them very long until they reached the palace, some guards were standing outside the main doors, but they let Hinata and Sasori pass with no problem. Inside it was a mad house, people were rushing everywhere, carrying plates of food, or decorations, flowers, just a little bit of everything that were being placed in numerous places. Doors were being opened and slammed constantly, though Sasori didn't give her long to look and admire, instead he walked her down a hallway straight beside the main doors.

The two of them didn't go very far, as Sasori opened a door on his left, walking inside with no hesitation Hinata was awed by the beautiful room. It was done in soft lavender, and light wood dressers and chests. There was a queen sized bed with a beautiful gown on it, a silver vanity, and a lavender changing screen with butterflies on it. The floor was a very soft purple carpet, and the whole room smelled of mint. It really was heavenly.

Sasori clapped his hands getting Hinata's attention, she looked at him and he smiled. "I have to go for a little bit, so I'll be leaving you here, but don't worry you'll be in capable hands. I'll see you again very soon." Just as he finished talking about five woman came into the room, from a door way that was behind the changing screen, she heard their chatter and blushed. "Oh my god, Prince Sasori, she's so cute!" One said, "Look at those eyes! I have the perfect make-up to match them, they are so breath taking." Another cooed. The group of woman practically flocked to Hinata, one grabbed her hand and started to pull her away from Sasori while the others surrounded them, spouting off random things.

Hinata looked back helplessly, not knowing what to say, and Sasori laughed. "Don't worry, they're friendly and they'll take care of you." He reassured, before turning and leaving the room. "What's your name?" A woman asked, while opening a drawer to the vanity, and pulling out some jewelry. "It's Hinata." She said timidly, while another woman ran her finger through her long indigo hair. "What a beautiful name! Will you please get into this dress? We need to make sure it fits you ." Another said, cheerfully, bringing over the purple gown. Hinata really wasn't given a chance to say no as she was ushered behind the changing screen with the dress.

Nervously she shed her sleeping clothes, leaving herself in only a pair of panties, before stepping into the ball gown, though she really couldn't do it up herself, the torso was a corset and laced in back. "Okay, I'm in it, but I need help lacing it." She said hesitantly, and in an instant a woman was there with her. "Please turn around, I'll take care of it for you, then we can start on your hair and makeup." Hinata just nodded, she trust Sasori, and theses woman didn't seem to want to cause any harm. The woman behind her started to pull on the ties, causing the corset to fit snugly to Hinata's body. After her dress was taken care of the woman ushered her to the vanity.

Sitting down, Hinata looked at all the brushes, combs and hair pieces they had set out, along with the various colors of make-up. "We should really do her hair in curls!" A woman argued with another. "No way, it should be up to show her slender neck and shoulders!" Another argued. "But then you won't see how pretty it frame her face!" The other argued back, finally a third broke in. "Why don't we just half pull it back, curl it, and leave curled strands to frame her face and put some lilac diamonds in her hair?" Both the woman seemed to think about it, before they both nodded their heads. From there he appearance was bickered and talked about.

Once she was done being dressed and the woman had left, Hinata stood in front a full length mirror, hardly able to believe the girl staring back was herself. The dress was amazing, the corset was dark purple, with light purple accents, and the of the shoulder straps were also light purple. She was a little embarrassed by how prominent it made her chest look, but at the same time it did make her more than generous bust look smutty, it just supported them very well. The bottom of the dress had many layers, the first one was a light purple like the off the shoulder straps, from there the layers became darker, until the very bottom one matched the corset top.

Around her neck was very nice necklace, it was make of lilac colored diamonds, and the hung down in a line, the biggest one at the end. She had two matching bracelets on her left wrist, her finger nails were painted a light lilac color as well. Her make-up was done light and frosty to match her complection and so it didn't look like she had much on. A little bit of mostly clear with a slight purple tint lip gloss, her eyes were covered and lined with a very light purple as well, to make her eyes stand out, with a very slight dusting of glitter to her cheeks and right under her eye brows. Her hair was done as suggested, it was half pulled back and curled, with a few curled strands to frame her face, along with some little lilac diamonds pinned in her hair, she had a very beautiful glass dark purple butter fly clip.

Closing her eyes she wondered when Sasori would be by to get her, the woman said to just wait for him. "I told you, that you were beautiful." She heard a voice whisper huskily in to her ear. Opening her eyes quickly she saw Sasori behind her, she didn't know when he had gotten there, but he had succeeded in startling her. He wrapped his arms around her waste, and she did her best not to feel awkward about it. Once she leaned back against him she started to relax, he was just too warm, and his arms too inviting to stay stiff and embarrassed. "Thank you so much." Hinata murmured quietly, looking at him through the mirror. "It's not you who should be thanking me, but the other way around. You saved my life, and kept this place safe, Orocimaru was trying to get here and take over. This is the least I could do." He placed a quick peak to the back of her head.

"Come on, we have people waiting for us." He let go of her and turned walking towards the door, Hinata followed after him, stepping out first as he opened the door for her. Once he was out in the hall and had shut the door, he offered his arm for her to take. She obliged and linked arms with him, allowing Sasori to lead her to two big doors, form inside she could hear talking and music playing, so when he went to open the door she hesitated pulling back. "What's wrong?" Sasori asked, keeping hold of her arm, not letting her get away, or trying to pull her forward.

"I can't go in there." She said, afraid of being the center of attention and becoming very nervous, her heart hammering away in her chest. "Why not?" He asked, looking down at her sincerely. "Because they're so beautiful, and I just don't belong there. They'll ignore me as well, I don't want this to be like the last party." She said hesitantly, feeling so inadequate and meek. Here Hinata was, standing next to Sasori, who was in a nice pair of black pants, a nice, long sleeved, button down, dark green shirt that really made his hair and eyes stand out. He was just so handsome, someone like her walking in with him was a sin.

Sasori turned to face her, looking straight in her eyes, making her look away. He placed in hand under her chin, forcing her to look up at him. "That won't happen, I won't let it. Don't think for a second you aren't as beautiful as everyone else, I brought you here didn't I? I want to show you off to everyone, so stop being an idiot." He said firmly and sincerely, it was almost romantic until he called her an idiot. Hinata nodded her head, taking a deep breath as he let her chin go. "Are you ready to go in?" Sasori asked, giving a light tug on her arm. It took Hinata a minute to respond but she finally nodded and walked beside him.

As the pair entered the ball room the music and chatter stopped to look. Hinata thought she was going to die of embarrassment, though Sasori didn't look ashamed at all. The two walked along a red carpet, to a thrown where a very old woman sat. When they reached just in front of the thrones, Sasori bowed, and Hinata quickly followed suite. "Grandmother, this is Hinata, the woman who saved my life. Hinata, this is my Grandmother, The Queen." Sasori introduced. Hinata's cheeks were flaming, she was sure, as the older woman scrutinized her for a good while, though finally she spoke. "Welcome Hinata, it is a pleasure to have you here." Sasori's grandmother inclined her head towards Hinata. "It's an honor to be her, your majesty."

From there the music started once again, as did the chatting, many people came up and talked to Hinata, men constantly asked her to dance, Sasori reluctancy let her go; even though she hardly left his side and constantly danced with him. It was just a marvelous night of blurred lights, rotations around the grandly done ballroom, gliding across the marble floor. Meeting people who spoke with her freely. Hinata couldn't remember a time that she felt so happy or normal. However the festivities started to die down, and people eventually started to leave. Hinata and Sasori shared one last dance, it was slow, their bodies pressed together, her head resting against his chest as they lazily danced in graceful circles like they had done most of the night, this time there were less people to interrupt them, and they got to have a full dance with out being interrupted.

When the music finally stopped for the final time, Sasori took her hand and led her from the ball room. He took her down a hall, all the way to a large balcony, with a swing on it. He took a seat on the swing, moving himself so he was sitting longways across it, one of his legs hanging over the edge, foot touching the ground, while his other leg was pulled towards him and bent at the knee. "Sit with me?" He asked, and didn't command her or tell her to do something for once. It took Hinata a minute but she obliged, sitting in between his legs, her back pressed against his chest. Sasori wrapped his arms around her, before starting to lightly rock the swing with his foot. "You have to leave soon." He said solemnly, while they booth looked out at the light up city. Immediately Hinata's heart fell into her stomach. She didn't want to leave here, didn't want to leave Sasori, this was like her dream come true, it was so nice and perfect her.

"What if I don't want to leave?" She asked softly, placing her hands over his for comfort. Sasori sighed, he had a feeling this would happen. "You don't want to stay here Hinata, you'll never get to see your family again, you'd constantly be in danger, Oroicimaru wasn't and isn't the only one trying to get this place." He replied, his voice reverberating through her. Hinata was silent for a while, thinking about what he said. "I don't want to leave, I want to stay here, I want to be with you." She finally said. "I will miss my family, but it's something I can bare, as far as being in danger I don't care, I'll help you fight it, after all you couldn't do it by yourself this time." She sniffled a little bit.

"Please, please don't make me leave, I want to stay here with you, I don't want to lose you, and I promised my uncle I would keep you forever." Hinata pleaded, feeling Sasori's arms tighten around her. "Do you really want to stay here with me? You're sure?" He asked her, his voice was completely serious, as he lifted his hand to turn her chin so she had to look at him. "Yes I do, what do I have to do to prove it to you?" She asked, tears threatening to spill. "All you have to do is say you will stay by my side for eternity and be my queen. You'll never be allowed to go back to your world, to see your family, you'll have to stay here forever." He said sincerely, before leaning forward and placing a peak to her forehead.


	4. Simply, The End

I believe everyone knows where this story was headed, I planned to have the last chapter out on the 25th, but of course things don't ever work out how I plan them. . So here it is, a few days late, but at least I got it out during the month of December. Also, this is the shortest chapter, I wanted to keep it very simple.

Big thanks to: Crystaldrops14, Kawaiiitahina123, DrownMySoul, Yuki Kaze!!!, L

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto does, nor do I own The Nut Cracker and The King of Mice, by E.T.A. Hoffman

**Title: The Best and Last Christmas**

**Rating: T**

**Type: Short Multi-Chapter Story**

**Authoress: Ilostmyplace**

**Description: She was sick, her Christmas was miserable, but her uncle changed all that. The only thing he did was give her a red haired doll.**

**Chapter four:**

**Simply, The End**

Christmas had been sad that year, because upon the morning of the twenty-fifth of December, when everyone ran down to get their presents from under the tree, they came across a sleeping body. However, the body wasn't peacefully sleeping, a small line of blood coming from the corner of pale lips was testament to that. This unmoving body belonged to one Hyuuga, Hinata. She lay there, on the couch, her eyes closed and Sasori secure in her arms. Hiashi cried that day, the last time he'd cried was when his wife had passed Hanabi cried as well, pleading for her sister to come back, saying she was sorry. Even Neji allowed a tear or two to fall, the only one that did not cry was Hizashi.

Her body was buried that day, once the coroner was done looking it over, having concluded that her heart and lungs had give out on her while she slept. It had been painless he told them. The funeral was very short notice and expensive, though money wasn't an object, and Hiashi made sure everything was nice. So under the waning light of day they got ready to lower her casket into the ground, though Hizashi stopped them right before it happened. Opening up the casket he placed Sasori with her. He said he had meant for her to keep the doll always, and it was no different now.

More tears were shed as her casket was lowered into the ground, many taken over by grief because she was such a good girl, they all thought it was unfair that she died so young. She truly had been one of a kind. However, maybe people wouldn't have been so sad, or felt so bad had they known she was in a far better place and no longer in any pain.

-

"Hinata, Hinata, come on Hinata, wake up." Sasori gently shook the sleeping figure, snuggled under the thick purple comforter. "Five more minutes?" She asked, rolling over onto her other side, fully intending on sleeping some more, if he gave her permission or not. Sasori shook his head a little bit, knowing he would have to compromise with her, but he didn't mind. "No, not five more minutes, you have to get up. Everyone wants to see their new princess, who will one day become their queen." After he said this Hinata rolled over to face him, smiling a little bit.

Sasori placed his hand on her cheek. "I promise, after everyone is done ogling you, and being amazed we'll come back and lay down. I know how much you like to sleep." He said, moving his hand from her cheek to her hair, giving it a bit of a ruffle.


End file.
